


Bratty puppy

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Blow Jobs, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, restrained, submissive Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: Liam's being a brat, so Brett takes care of that





	Bratty puppy

“I DON’T WANT TO GO TO BED. YOU’RE NOT IN CHARGE. I’M THE FUCKING ALPHA. FUCK OFF BRETT.” Liam yelled, eyes flashing as he glared at his boyfriend haughtily.

Brett just blinks, surprised but really turned on. He goes over to Liam and breathes in his ear, “Oh, is that right? I’ll make you want to go to bed. You’ll be exhausted by the time I’m through with you.”

Liam swallows and whimpers, “Please.”

Brett smirks, oh. The poor little beta playing alpha didn’t know what he was getting himself into. “Well…firstly, I think you need a little punishment. For being such a little brat, huh?” He grins, grabbing Liam and manhandling him across his lap as he sat on the bed. “Count for me, little one.”

The first spank is just across the back of his thighs, not near his ass. Liam wasn’t even wearing underwear under Brett’s hoodie. Naughty. Liam cries out, “One…” He whimpered.

The second spank is closer, hitting the meaty bit of his ass. Liam’s back arches and he bites down hard on his lip, “T-Two!!!” He cries, squeezing his eyes shut. This carries on for a while, Liam practically sobbing out the numbers. Eventually, Brett rubs the reddened skin, patting it gently though it aches when he does and Liam shudders.

Brett pushes Liam onto the bed, pressing him into the mattress on his back. He pushes his hoodie up Liam’s body, rubbing hands over his abs while Liam tugs the rest of the fabric over his head and tosses it towards the door. Theo walks in just in time to catch it.

“And what’s going on here?” He asks lazily, leaning against the doorway.

“Our lovely little beta here is being a brat,” Brett smirked, crossing the room to their closet.

He rifles through it while Theo walks over to the bed, dropping down into it and stroking fingers through Liam’s hair who leans into the touch with a whine. “He’s being mean to me.” He pouts, staring up at Theo.

“Oh is that right, baby wolf? Is he being mean to little ol you?” Theo smirks, tilting his head.

Suddenly a buzzing sound fills the room and Liam tries to glance around Theo’s body but Theo blocks his view with a shit-eating grin. Before Liam can protest a strong vibration rips through the head of his cock and he’s crying out, throwing his arms out and knocking the Hitachi wand out of Brett’s gasp.

“Well, that just won’t do….” Brett purred, glancing up at Theo. “Hold his arms.”

Theo grinned widely, “Gladly.” He murmured, moving so he was behind Liam, pulling the beta flush to his chest while he writhed and then pushed his arms into his own chest and trapped them there. “N-No!!” Liam cried out, staring at Theo in betrayal.

Brett grins, almost like the cat who ate the canary. He picks up the Hitachi again, its pulsating wildly and Liam looks almost afraid while Brett slowly lowers it.

Theo presses his lips to the shell of Liam’s ear, cooing into it. “You look so pretty like this, such a pretty little thing for us aren’t you?” He purred, nipping quickly at his earlobe.

The Hitachi wand finally presses against Liam’s cock head which has flared to an angry purple. The tip is leaking, absolutely weeping as Liam cries out. Back arching, giving Brett just enough access to brush a finger against his hole.

“P-Please, baby. God please, I’m so close. Just keep going, oh f-fuck!!!” Liam cried, blubbering as he arches. Ready to come when Brett pulls the Hitachi wand away with a large grin.

Liam gapes at his boyfriend, tears building in his eyes as he stares him down. Theo’s body is shaking with laughter and Liam has never felt a more burning hatred for the two.

“A-Asshole!” Liam cried, glaring at Brett while Theo finally lets him go. Watching as the younger male sank into the bed.

Brett grinned wildly, gesturing for Theo to come to him. When he had the chimera where he wanted him he pressed Theo into the bed, kissing and nipping at his skin. He bit one of his nipples, sucking on it, lathing it, soothing it with his tongue. Theo moaned and Brett moved further down his body, fangs scratching against the muscles of Theo’s stomach. Then he was licking the tip of Theo’s cock, gripping it in one hand as he sucked on the head, tongue circling around omit, teasing him. Brett moaned around Theo’s cock as the other forced him further down, choking him, making him gag as he tried to swallow down his length and breathe at the same time. Liam whined desperately, his eyes wide as he writhed, watching Brett bob up and down on Theo’s cock. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked on Theo’s cock, tongue wrapping around him, his own cock throbbing and aching as he brought Theo to orgasm, the chimera groaning his name as his eyes flashed gold. Brett licked his tip, moaning,  tasting Theo’s cum and forcing every last drop from his sensitive cock. Theo ground his hands into his eyes, trying to hold back the tears as Brett continued to lap at his slit, desperately trying to wiggle away. Brett’s claws dug into his hips as he held him still, a grin tugging at his lips as he gazed into Theo’s eyes.

His gaze turned to Liam, eyes glinting as he sat up a bit. “And that’s just a taste of what you’re gonna get. I’m going to have you screaming by the time I’m finished with you.”

The way Liam stared at them, it made Brett’s chest lurch and his dick harden even more, there were tears slowly making their way down his face, body hiccuping as he leaned forward with his dick jutting out, long and hard in front of him.

“Pl-Please Brett, let me come. I-….I’ll do anything.” He begged more tears.

Brett shuffled forward, reaching out and cleaning the tears from his face with a soft smile. As if he wasn’t the reason for all this suffering. “Oh, you’re so so pretty, Liam. Such a pretty boy for me.” He purred. His fingers wrap around Liam’s cock, thumb abusing his slit as Brett stared down at him, tilting his head and licking his lips. “Are you gonna come for me? Like a good little beta? For your Alpha?” He smirked, watching Liam’s eyes become stormy. Those pretty blues darkening as he snarls. “You gonna talk back, Liam? Didn’t you already see where that got you?” He grinned.

“You’re not my fucking Alpha,” Liam growled, flashing his eyes. “I’m the Alpha.”

Brett grinned, eyes alight with a certain fire. Somewhere in the middle of the huge bed came a soft but hoarse chuckle, “Someone’s in for it.” Theo cooed, eyes half-lidded as he watched the scene before him.

Liam felt suddenly scared as Brett moved towards the edge of the bed, the sound of buzzing once again filled the air and Liam let out a weak cry as he scrambled but a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Shhh, baby wolf. He’s only getting started.” Theo purred, kissing his cheek messily before licking a stripe up to his hairline causing the younger wolf to shudder.

Brett disappeared for a moment, rifling through the bedside table and reaching under the bed before he nodded to Theo who suddenly covered Liam’s eyes with his hand. His whole body tensing before Theo kissed his lips softly, lovingly causing him to relax against his boyfriend. There was a hand on his cock, rubbing and stroking it slowly.

Liam squirmed in Theo’s hold, trying to get away but between his muscular arms wrapped tight around his chest, and Brett sitting on his legs, there was nothing he could do. “You’ve been a bad puppy,” Theo whispered hotly into his ear. “You know you deserve this.”

He growled, and Brett smirked up at him as he started to push the cock ring up his erection.

“No,” Liam snarled.

“Yes,” Brett purred.

Liam’s eyes flashed as Brett began to push one of his balls inside the ring. He thrashed, howling in pain, desperately trying to get away, but Theo pinned him down as Brett finished the job, the ring tucked firmly around his cock and both of his balls. His cock twitched, and Liam whimpered, tears running down his cheeks, shuddering at the sensation.

Theo cooed softly, kissing the tears away. Turning his head so that he could kiss him again, but this time Liam did not relax. Brett didn’t give him the chance to as he pressed the Hitachi wand directly against his slit. He didn’t give him any reprieve, even as Liam gasped and howled. Thrashing against the wand.

Theo slowly lets go of Liam, moving around to his side and joining Brett at his legs which Brett has since released. Reaching underneath the bed and rummaging around for a moment before Liam could hear the lid of a bottle snapping and suddenly slightly wet fingers are toying around with his hole. There’s a shared look between Brett and Theo, Theo nodding before he flips Liam around so that Liam’s on his hands and knees before them. The fingers slide into Liam, slowly and lightly prepping him before he’s pulling out much to soon and Liam gives a frustrated sob, he’s suddenly yanked up by his hair, eyes going wide and his head falling against his more muscular boyfriend’s chest. There’s a small pat on his ass. The Hitachi wand is still assaulting his cockhead and he’s overstimulated beyond all hell, but they’re not done.

“I can do this all night, baby.” Brett smiles, an evil grin spreading across his face as he presses a kiss to his cheek.

Meanwhile, Theo is holding something that Liam can’t see, “You wanna act like a bratty puppy? Then we’ll make you a bratty puppy.” He whispered, suddenly working a plug into his ass. Something soft and long brushes Liam’s thigh, causing him to choke on his own saliva. Its a butt plug and from the feel of it, its a tail.

“Hold it in there,” Brett said. “If it falls out, then you’ll be punished.”

Liam’s gasping for breath at this point, body trembling and he wants to scream, he wants to yell. But he has broken a while ago.

“Yes, sir.” He whimpers, clenching his ass around the plug. Head falling against his own chest. “Please, God please.” He sobs, desperate to cum.

Brett’s eyebrow raises, his nose brushing Liam’s jaw. “Are you submitting, puppy?” He listens to Liam sob before he nods.

“Yes, yes I submit!!!” He cries, his face flushed. Cock hard and wanting as it bounces between his legs. The Hitachi wand still going.

“Call me Alpha.” That’s it, that’s all he has to do and his suffering will be over. At least that’s what he’s been led to believe.

“Alpha, please. Please let me cum, Alpha!!” Liam cries. “Pleaaaaaaaase….pleaaaseee….”

Brett’s hand falls between his legs, tugging the cock ring off but he presses the Hitachi harder against him. “Alright puppy, you can cum.”

His balls ached, swollen, almost purple. It was painful as Brett eased the cock ring from his body and pressed the wand back to his cock. Liam screamed as his orgasm was forced from him, his voice raw, cum spurting from his cock in thick ropes, coating the bed underneath him. The pleasure was overwhelming, making tears stream down his face and darkness swallowed him as his brain short-wired. He came to, shuddering, a few minutes later, whimpering as he looked down his body at Theo, who was lapping at his still weeping cock.

Theo was staring up at Liam, eyes open and wide as he watched Liam. Giving soft kitten licks. “Stop,” Liam pleaded, trying to move away, but his body wouldn’t respond to him, his limbs heavy. Theo smirked around his over-sensitive cock head, his tongue swiping along the slit, gathering up his cum and swallowing it down. Brett soothed a hand through Theo’s hair, his other arm still wrapped around Liam’s chest, holding him up. The pads of his fingers began to tweak Liam’s nipples, causing the younger males body to arch.

“P-Please, I can’t….I can’t take much more.” He whimpered, lower lip trembling.

Theo continued to lick around Liam’s cock, swiping his tongue up and down. Over his balls. Meanwhile, Brett’s fingers dropped down, wrapping around the furry tail of the plug as he pulled it out slowly causing Liam to whine. His back arching while Brett pressed his cock in with zero problems. He pulls Liam flush against his chest, fingers wrapped around his throat fucking into him brutally while Liam wails. Theo still kitten licking his cock. He cries, bawls his eyes out, as Brett slams into him from behind, forcing his cock down Theo’s throat. He wants to cum again, desperate for it, his breath coming out on whiny pants, his cock twitching in Theo’s mouth, but there’s nothing coming out. His balls are empty. Brett’s hand squeezes around his throat and then he’s groaning as he thrusts one last time, emptying himself inside of Liam, his face buried in Liam’s neck as he bites down, drawing blood.  
Theo’s been rubbing himself against the blankets this entire time, with a soft groan he cums against the sheets, rutting into them as he finally pulls off of Liam’s spent cock.

Liam’s breaths are coming in rapid bursts, his eyes falling shut as his body falls against Brett who pulls out gently. He places a soft kiss on the bite on his neck as Theo disappears into the bathroom. The sound of running water can be heard as Brett lifts Liam into his arms and carries him across the room to the bathroom. They find Theo filling the bath with hot sudsy water. He climbs in, holding out his arms for Liam. Brett slowly lowers their younger, tired boyfriend into the water. The little beta giving a soft groan. Brett lights candles and plays some soft music on his phone. He kneels down next to the bath, producing a washcloth to wash Liam’s body. Wiping sweat and cum off of him, all the while Theo sits behind him. Kissing his neck softly and massaging fingers into his sore back.

“You did so well, baby.” Brett murmured, turning Liam’s face to press a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m so proud of you, Liam. You know that right?”

Liam nodded tiredly, eyes shut and not opening. He’s too tired to respond and Brett smiles.

“You’re working yourself to the bone trying to look after the whole town,” Brett continued. “You look exhausted. You need to let us look after you every once in a while.”

“We care about you, baby wolf,” Theo said, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“I know,” Liam sighed, his voice still hoarse. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, just maybe next time listen to me when I say we should go to bed instead of going on patrol,” Brett said gently, finally dropping the sponge into the water.

He rinsed off Liam’s chest and arms and then leaned forward for another kiss.

“Let’s go to bed,” he whispered against Liam’s lips.

“Ok,” Liam whispered back.

“Better.”


End file.
